Swimmer
by fetusemisonwrites
Summary: Things go wrong in gym class and Emily helps Alison with a gift that keeps her going


I was thinking of writing something like this for a while and it's going to of course be au this story is gonna be a one shot I find it better I do those because when I write full stories I never finish but anyway enjoy and leave comments and tell me what you think.

Alison Dilaurentis was home schooled for most of her young years she never experienced what life would be in a public school until she finally convinced her mom to let her be in a public high school, they lived in Rosewood and the city was pretty small there weren't much schools around or people so she was sure she'd make friends easily. Being a supportive and understandable mother Jessica agreed but remind Alison if she ever felt uncomfortable to let her know. But Alison never did she wanted to live and be free she was sick of being cooped up, she didn't care even if it meant other students were laughing at her or pitying her. Today was the fourth week of school for her and Alison made a few friends their names were Hanna and Spencer, Spencer was the smart one with an outstanding average and sweet but bitter sarcasm. Hanna, on the other hand, was a soft but quirky blonde with high taste in fashion, Alison was shocked when she found out they were friends before she came into the picture she did think it was a weird mix but they made it work.

"Hey, Ali are you sure you don't need me talk to the gym teacher for you?" Squinting as she looked up at her friend Alison shook head resting her hands on her flushed face. Hanna looked over at Spencer who didn't look too keen on the idea but decided not to say anything in case she said something she didn't mean. Alison looked around the pool area as others swam track her eyes landed on a slightly tall brunette with sun kiss tan skin and her body was in great shape for sure. Alison was basically drooling at the sight of the beauty she didn't notice her name being called until one student purposely bumped into her and it was Paige. Taking off her hearing aid she went through her bag to put on her waterproof ones but noticed they weren't there, she nervously walked over to her spot near the pool she tried to avoid the brunette who watched her every move.

 _Great Alison now you're the show._

Everything was mute she couldn't hear anything she looked around her eyes catching one of her bullies, Alison calls her pig because of her nose but she wouldn't say it to her face of course. Paige smirked as she sat back watching with her groupies, she didn't hear when the teacher said positions and Alison was getting in hers last since she had to see what team she was against were doing. _When did he say go?_ Alison dived into the water late as half of everyone was ahead swimming as fast as she could she reached the other side of the pool before swimming back she swam up not sure if the race was done or not looking around she could see her team screaming at her to go and others laughing or too embarrassed to even look. Confused she didn't move until she was told signaled to get out Alison felt tears prick her eyes as people stared at her walking back she went over to her friends who also looked embarrassed and concerned.

Putting back on her hearing aid she wishes she didn't as she heard people talking about her, once gym was over school was over thank god Alison couldn't want anything more than to be home in her room hidden. "Hey, deaf Ali that performance was amazing in gym wait till everyone knows." Paige hissed as she roughly pushed past her making even more of a show. "Also, I forgot to give you these." Reaching in her bag Paige pulled out the damage ear aids and tossed the at Alison's feet. "Hope you don't mind." She waited until she was the only one in the locker room to get dressed and cry Hanna and Spencer offered to drive her home but she told them she had a practice test and she needed the help, crying quietly as she can she didn't notice someone walked into the locker room.

The girl walked over to the blonde she sat down on the bench and picked up the damage aid Alison removed her hands from her face her crying died down as she smelled a chlorine and rose scents filling up the room. Turning her head Alison gasps softly it was the girl from the gym class the beautiful one may she add, looking down Alison noticed she had her ear aid in her hands. Brushing she blonde hair behind her ear that fell over her face Alison looked back up at the girl who gave her a soft and caring smile. "You're a good swimmer you know." Alison scoffed at the compliment but she couldn't help but laugh which made the other girl laugh. Alison watched the other girl taking in her features her heart beat seemed to go faster as the girl gave her another cheeky smile, The girl left the old broken hearing aid on the bench before going to her locker to get dressed. Alison thought of waiting for the girl since she was already dressed and they could leave together but she thought she looked foolish enough so she left wishing she caught the girls name and not taking the damage hearing aid.

The next day was normal they had gym again and Alison didn't want to so she hid in the locker room hoping no one would snitch and say she's in there, just in case though she changed into her sharks bathing suit and sat down on the bench ashamed she didn't even have another pair of hearing aids just for the water. If she had to go through what she did yesterday she was going to die, it's been two minutes into the class and no one came in to get her. She started to feel lonely in the damp room so she told herself just go out there and sit on the side at least. Opening her locker, she felt through it to get her tracksuit hoodie putting it on she shoved her hands into the soft pockets but felt a box taking it out she looked at it confused she was sure nothing was in there before unless it was trash she forgot to throw out, shaking it she could feel something was in it taking off the lid her eyes widen as she noticed a new hearing aid and it seemed expensive on top of that.

Putting it on she attached it to her ear and took off her everyday one she uses, she couldn't help but smile at how good the quality was and how clear everything sounds as on cue someone opened the locker room door.

" Alison the Mr.B said you need to come out now." Looking over her shoulder Alison realized it was the girl. "Okay, did you see someone go in my locker I found this inside my hoodie." Showing the box to the girl as the girl walked up to her she shook head. " No just you now and yesterday, but that is a nice aid right." The girl ran her fingers through Alison's hair before walking off. "Wait I never got to ask you what your name was before," Alison spoke quietly a bit shy knowing she was eager to know it. "Emily but you can call me Em if you'd like, now hurry up." Emily smiled before leaving Alison who wasn't far behind.


End file.
